Rogue
"Robbed? Here? In this very inn?! Unthinkable! On my honour I shall not rest, good merchant, until we have discovered the villain responsible for so cunningly relieving you of your silver!" Basic (Core) If Rogues have a creed, it is this: never do an honest day’s work if you can avoid it. These fast-talking con men use their charm and luck to make their way in the world. Some work as bawds, professional guides to the dens of vice and inequity to be found in any city. Others are professional gamblers or raconteurs. All Rogues favour their wits over their swords, and they always have a ready story on their lips. While Rogues often have one city as home turf, some travel from place to place, profiting from elaborate schemes and then moving on. The most skilled Rogues go undetected. Their lies are so convincing that even those they have swindled never realize it was a con. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Blather, Charm, Evaluate, Gamble or Secret Signs (Thief ), Gossip or Haggle, Perception, Performer (Actor or Storyteller), Search or Secret Language (Thieves’ Tongue), Speak Language (Reikspiel) Talents: Flee! or Streetwise, Luck or Sixth Sense, Public Speaking Trappings: One set of Best Craftsmenship Clothing or Dice or Deck of Cards, 1d10 gc Career Entries Agitator, Assassin, Duellist, Entertainer, Envoy, Estalian Diestro, Noble, Seaman, Thief, Valet Career Exits Charlatan, Demagogue, Entertainer, Ex-Convict, Outlaw, Servant, Thief The Ambassador Salvatore Fiorenzo Bellarmini di Rosellino e Luccini came to Altdorf one day with a flourish and an entourage. He revealed his credentials to the town fathers and they were impeccable. He had come for one reason – to be the ambassador to the Empire from the Tilean city state of Luccini. His first priority – announce himself to the Emperor. His second priority – sell an exclusive trade monopoly between the Empire and Luccini to the highest bidder. Handsome, worldly, and well-travelled, he soon became the toast of Imperial society. There is only one problem. He is not the ambassador. He is not even Tilean. He is a confidence man and rogue. Diego (that’s his real name – he’s Estalian) knows his time is short. It is only a matter of time before he is discovered and his neck is on the block. He plans to sell as many confidential and exclusive monopolies as he can, hoard as much cash as possible, and then “report back to his prince” (flee as quickly as possible). If anyone gets in his way, they are going to discover that they are accused of threatening and trying to murder the ambassador. Diego is not above letting innocent men hang if it means he will make his fortune. Dominik Guildenstern Dominik is a rogue, but he is also a playwright, actor, and co-owner of a small stage in Nuln. Alas, in these hard times, Dominik has been forced to resort to unsavoury measures to keep his theatre in business. He has borrowed money from a local crime lord who hopes to ‘foreclose’ on the theatre and turn into a base for his thugs. Dominik’s judgement is questionable, but not his talent. He has written a play for the ages – The Prince of Palingarde. Dominik is possitive this play will make his name. It has everything – love, revenge, murder, romance and a bit with a dog. But he just can not seem to find the financing to stage this elaborate production. Thus, Dominik is looking for investors. With his quick wit and silver tongue, he hopes to sway some wealthy noble or an adventurer flush with looted gold to finance his operation. At the face of it, it may seem a grand investment. The play is really good. The problem is that though Dominik may put on a great play, he will remain a terrible businessman. Paying off the crime lord and his mismanagement ensures any financial venture is doomed to failure.